highrisersfandomcom-20200214-history
Tansypaw
❝ Soon you'll realise i'm not broken, so stop trying to fix me. ❞ — Tansypaw to her mother Tansypaw is a petite she-cat with coal-black fur, white freckles scattered along her nose and cheeks and light blue eyes. She is loyal, inquisitive, judgey, fragile and snappy. She is currently a medicine cat apprentice of ShadowClan. 'Appearance' 'Description' Tansypaw is a petite she-cat with coal black fur, white freckles scattered along her nose and cheeks and light blue eyes. Heritage: Maine coon Genetics: *Coal black *White Freckles scattered all over her face and cheeks *Color-pointed (if applicable) *Longhair *Semi-foreign *Small size *Blue eyes * One mutation :*She is missing her claws in her left hind-paw Statistics: :Strength: x Stamina: X Constitution: X Speed: X Agility: X Wit: X Overall Rating: X Palette: : = Base (#111111) : = Freckles (#D6D5D0) : = Eyes (#8CC9D9) : = Leathers (#F6C7D2) Voice: She has a husky voice and a rather proper English accent. Scent: She smells of fresh ferns and honey. 'Personality' * +''' 'Inquisitive -' Tansypaw is always eager to learn and ask questions. She will quite commonly be found reciting everything that she has learnt. * '''+ Loyal -''' Tansypaw is is loyal to the cats closet to her, sometimes she's a bit too loyal and it blinds her. * '''± Stubborn -''' Tansypaw can be a bit stubborn. She is a bit-Diffuclt, at times. Although it acts in her favour half of time. * '''± Judgey -''' She-,well, she is quick to judge, and make notes of cats. Sometimes it's for the better, but she can come off as rude. * '''− Fragile -''' if you've said the wrong thing to her, she will become quite upset. It's best not to twiddle with her feelings. * '''− Snappy -''' Although she is fragile, if you say something that ticks her off she won't hesite to give you scolding. Sometimes the smallest off things will enrage her. '''Likes & Dislikes 'Likes' *FlowersRevealed on M/D/Y *LearningRevealed on M/D/Y 'Dislikes' *ThingsRevealed on M/D/Y 'Fears' *ButterfliesRevealed on M/D/Y ::*They're just so flappy and gross! Tansypaw is terrified of butterflies, she always has been. She finds them weird and creepy.Revealed on M/D/Y 'History' 'Timeline' Rogue Life Clan: N/A Cats Involved: Sharptalon, Berryheart, Oakkit Age Range: 0-6 moons Date Range Unknown *point 1 Revealed on 0 moons Apprenticehood Clan: ShadowClan Cats Involved: Nightmother (Her mentor), more to be added. Age Range: 6-X moons Date Range: 21/2/18 - x *Point 1Revealed on M/D/Y *Point 2Revealed on M/D/Y 'Relationships' 'Kin' 'Opinions' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Respects as equal | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Fling/Potential mate | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mate ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ---- Character/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% :Thoughts (with cited experiences, as applicable). |-|ThunderClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|WindClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|ShadowClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|RiverClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|SkyClan= :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Status/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :OC/Rating(s)/Rank/Friend/Trust% ::Thoughts with cited experiencesRevealed on ''M/D/Y.'' |-|Outside the Clans= :Berryheart/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Loner/mother/0% ::All she did was hurt me, she never cared. I would rather not call her my mother.Revealed on ''M/D/Y.'' :Sharptalon/⦁⦁⦁/Unknown/father/10% ::I never really got to meet him, but he surly couldn't be any worse then his fling... Though, I'm not really fond of him at all, he did just leave me. Revealed on ''M/D/Y.'' 'Trivia' *Trivial fact hereRevealed on M/D/Y 'Quotes' ❝ She must of never cared... ❞ — Tansypaw to unknown 'Art' |By: MoonInk Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist Artist Character Type.png|By: Artist 'Journal' Click EXPAND to read Journal. M/D/Y :Her mother leaving her behind :*I don't think she ever really cared about me. She saw as nothing but a hassle. I think I'll be better off without her, and as for her, I wish to not speak to her again, yet, I do not hate her. Neither do I plan to do her any harm. I found all the family that I've ever needed in Shadowclan. :Coming across Shadowclan :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event M/D/Y :Event 1 :*Thoughts on said event :Event 2 :*Thoughts on said event 'References' __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:ShadowClan Category:Medicine Cat Apprentice